Catch Me When I Fall
by SlytherinTribute12
Summary: "Slytherin much?" Hermione walked towards him with a smile on her face. "Gryffindor much?" Draco let out a soft chuckle... Really Cliche. Ron/Harry Bashing.HeadGirl/Boy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so please don't sue. **

"I hate you Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted at one of her best friends and also her current boyfriend as she just witnessed him kissing another girl. The worst part about it was it was his ex from their 5th year at Hogwarts, no one other than that snog addict, Lavender Brown. Hermione had to admit, Lavender was pretty and all. But that didn't give her the right to snog someone else's boyfriend.  
'Who does she think she is?' The thought ran through Hermione's mind as she ran down the hallways of Hogwarts, while her eyes leak all the sadness and pain she was feeling at the very moment.

"Love, let me explain!" The sincerity in Ron's voice as he chased her down the hallways was no where to be found. He didn't sound guilty at all, in fact, he probably enjoyed snogging her again. After all, they spent most of their time snogging when they were together.

'Didn't they get tired of it by now?' Hermione asked herself, just in time when Ron caught up to her and wrapped his hands around her waist. She struggled and struggled to get of his tight hug, until she finally succeeded. She turned to face him, and saw no guilt whatsoever upon his face. She noticed he was trying to force tears out of his eyes. The only word that was running through her mind right now as she looked into his eyes was. 'GIT.'

"Im so sorry, please believe me! She made the first move, blame her. It happened all so fast." Ron was now on his knees, his eyes looking up at her. She gestured him to get up.

"Ron, you look ridiculous. Get up, now." At first, there was sweetness and concern in Hermione's voice, but the moment Ron got up from his kneeling position, he experienced the most painful slap he had ever felt in his whole life.

"What the bloody hell was-" Before he could finish his sentence, she slapped him again. His face was slowly becoming the same color as his hair.

"The first one was for cheating on me!" Hermione stated, "That one was for lying to me!" she continued. Even before his face could heal from the sting of her slap, she had slapped him again. This one was the most painful one yet. "And that one just because you're the biggest git ever!" For once in her life, Hermione felt stupid enough to agree on dating her best friend. She knew it wouldn't end well. Before she realized what she was doing, she was throwing punches at him. Ron didn't resist, nor did he even try to stop her.

"Please 'Mione, give me another chance." He pleaded, begged, and everything. But her expression on her face didn't change one bit. She felt angry enough, to use the killing curse on him.

_'He deserves it.'_ Even thought how much she knew he deserved it, she was weak. She didn't have the guts to harm anyone, with her exception of Draco Malfoy.

"We're over. You hear me? I never wanna see your red hair anywhere near me ever again!" Hermione declared before she made a run for it in the girl's bathroom. Anger was building up on her so fast, she felt like punching the mirror on the bathroom wall, which she accomplished the moment Moaning Myrtle appeared above her and gave shot her one of her boo-hoo face.

"Did little miss know-it-all just get her heart broken?" Myrtle asked rhetorically in a mocking voice. She swooped down next to Hermione and examined the broken mirror, and her bleeding hand.

"For your information, I dumped him!" It was hard for Hermione to give Moaning Myrtle a dirty look, because her eyes were now red and swollen for all the crying she had done over that Weasle.

"You're just like Draco, you guys only come here when you need a place to cry!" The memory of the time Draco resulted into taking company of Myrtle in his sixth year, because he had been assigned the task of killing Dumbledore by the Dark Lord himself. But he sadly failed, so Snape had to do his dirty job for him. But what the rest of the school didn't know was that the death of their master was requested by no one other than himself.

Myrtle turned her body to the entrance of the bathroom and her eyes suddenly widened. She shrieked with all the remaining joy in her lifeless body.

"Speaking of the devil." Hermione also turned her body and was now facing Draco Malfoy, her arch enemy starting from day one.

Draco shot Hermione one of his famous, devilish smirk. "I'll take that as a compliment, Granger." He suddenly noticed the broken mirror and her bleeding hand, and the memory of Hermione punching him in the face in their third year came flashing back in his thoughts. "What did the mirror ever do to you, Mudblood?" Draco sounded more concern for the mirror then Hermione when he obviously noticed her bleeding hand. Which was no surprise for Malfoy. He was still a big jerk even after the war ended. But ever since his father, Lucious Malfoy was sent to Azkaban -wizard prison- , he softened up a little bit. He rarely hung out with his Slytherin friends ever since Hogwarts reopened after the battle. And what surprised Hermione the most was that Malfoy was actually doing his Head Boy duties. He was on time for the meetings and he did his patrol around the corridors until it was Hermoine's shift. But his attitude towards muggle-borns didn't change one bit.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Hermione was so much angrier around the presence of Malfoy, that the thought of Ron cheating on her, disappeared from her mind. Without realizing what she was doing, she picked up one of the broken glass from the mirror and threw it straight to him.

"Immobulus!" Draco pointed his wand at the flying glass that was headed for his surprisingly handsome face just in time before in went through his big head including his big ego. The sharp glass was immobile in thin air, and a few seconds later, it dropped and shattered into a hundred pieces onto the floor.  
"Are you out of your mind, Mudblood!" His wand was a few inches away from Hermione's face. And the same was for her wand.

"As much as I'd love to Stupefy your ferret self, I have to get back to our Head's common room." Hermione's seventh year was the last year she was gonna spend at Hogwarts, and she wanted to make the most of it, until her Hogwarts letter arrived at her doorsteps, announcing her as Head Girl and Malfoy as Head Boy. When she arrived at Hogwarts, her and Malfoy was called into the Headmistress's , Minerva Mcgonagall, to tell both of them that they will be required to share a common room together, and actually live together for the whole school year. She didn't know what Professor Mcgonagall when she chosed Malfoy as head boy. The Ex-Death Eater. Hermione wiped away her tears, and headed out the bathroom without saying another word, nor even look directly at Malfoy.

**What did you think?(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue. **

Hermione was now sitting on the floor of the shared Head's common room writing a 35 inch parchment essay about _Hungarian Horntails_, assigned by the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Hagrid.

_The Hungarian Horntail is considered the most dangerous breed of dragon native to Hungary. Its features include black scales, spiked tail, and bronze horns protruding from its head._

She began to write.

_The Horntail's prefers many types of food such as cattle, sheep, and goats. Its are also eggs are cement-colored..._

Before she could finish the third line of her essay, she heard the creaking of Portrait the Four Founders of Hogwarts open, and she knew at once that it was her dorm roommate, Draco _bloody_ Malfoy.

She shivered at his presence, and that made him feel so much above her. Pureblood and all. Once Draco stepped into the room, he noticed a quill in her hand, and a parchment in front of her, already starting an essay that wasn't due for 3 weeks from now.

"Pathetic know-it-all." He muttered loud enough for her to hear as he passed her to enter his bedroom. It has been a long day for Hermione and she didn't feel like arguing so she just rolled her eyes and went back to writing her essay.

He froze at the tip of the staircase leading to his room to await her response. But no words came from her lips. Draco wasn't used to being ignored. He felt very uncomfortable at the moment. He let out a slight cough, loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Do you want something to drink, Malfoy. Maybe some butterbeer with a hint of poison in it?"

She smiled sweetly at him as if she hadn't just said something to offend him. Hermione really felt the need to finish the essay, and Malfoy's presence was annoying her and she couldn't focuson the 50 interesting facts about the Horntail's fire breathing capabilities.

Draco couldn't resist to let out a small chuckle at Hermione's comment, even though how harshly rude it was. "I think I'm beginning to rub off on you, Granger." He took a few steps closer to her instead of heading upstairs. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. Soon, their eyes met.

'His eyes are pure evil.' Hermione thought as she looked into his sparkling, grayish blue eyes. Something about his eyes made Hermione sort of attracted to him. The way his eyes goes so well with the shade of his blond hair. The thought of her being attracted to a scum like Draco Malfoy brought her back to reality and realized that the devil himself was only a few inches away from her.

"I'm quite surprised, yet disappointed that your eyes haven't started bleeding by now. Its been precisely 15 seconds since you laid your eyes on me, and their still perfectly intact on your face. What an improvement, don't you think Malfoy?" Hermione got up and stood in front of him. She felt Dobby-size compared to Malfoy. 'His brain is probably empty. In fact, he probably didn't even have a brain inside his big head, that's why he's so tall because nothing is holding him down.' Hermione let out a small giggle and was glad that Malfoy couldn't do Legilimency.

"What's so funny, Mudblood?" The sound of someone calling Hermione 'Mudblood' didn't really bother her anymore, especially when it was coming from someone she loathed so much, and didn't care much about like Draco Malfoy.

"I'm laughing at that big head of yours. How could something be so big, be so empty?" She knew she had crossed the line just as he was getting out his wand and pointed it straight at her.

But she didn't care, she went on making rude remarks about Malfoy. She was quite enjoying it. "What are you planning to do with me, huh Malfoy? Drain all my knowledge so for once in your life, you can feel smart. Poor Malfoy." Making fun of Malfoy made Hermione feel so much better than him. For once in her life, she didn't feel like an outsider to the wizarding world.

"Shut your mouth!" Malfoy was loosing his temper and he couldn't take it anymore. He had promised his mother that he wouldn't do any harm to anybody to damage his title as Head boy, and he was going to keep that promise, even how much his pure-blood was boiling around Hermione Granger. He wanted so bad to shout out 'Crucio' straight at her. But he couldn't. He just didn't have the guts.

Even though he loathed Hermione very much, he couldn't harm a girl, not even if she was a muggle-born, or the best friend of Harry Potter. Before he could loose his temper and do something bad to the Head Girl, he rushed up the staircase and muttered locking charms on his door.

The next morning, they didn't even speak, nor did Malfoy even stare at her. Over the next couple of days, they did their Head duties quietly. They didn't speak to each other when it was really necessary. Hermione have been happy about how the things have been, but for Malfoy.. It had been driving him crazy. Somewhere deep inside missed the sound of Hermione's voice when she was really angry at him. He found it really entertaining. Maybe that's why he's been mean to her since 1st year, because he admired how lovely she looked when she was in the verge of killing him.

"Mate, quit drooling over her. She's just a Mudblood." Stated Malfoy's friend Blaise one evening in the Great Hall when Malfoy just couldn't take his eyes on Hermione.

She was sitting across from Potter and her best girlfriend, Ginny. The blood-traitor. Ron, Hermione's ex boyfriend was no where to be seen. Which suddenly enlighten Malfoy's mood all of a sudden. The news of Ron cheating on Hermione with Lavender spread like wild fire, and it wasn't long before it reached Malfoy. He felt angry towards Weasley knowing that he had purposely tried to hurt Hermione emotionally.

'She's so fragile, yet so brave at the same time.' He began to picture her with her big golden brown eyes, and her crazy hair, with all her school books in her hands. 'The brightest witch of our time.' Instead of looking disgusted at the thought of her, he actually smiled. The biggest smile his friends had ever seen upon his face ever since his father was sent to Azkaban.

The Great Hall suddenly became silent, and Malfoy looked around to see what the silent was all about. He looked up at the staff to see if Headmistress Mcgonagall was going to make a speech, but the professors we're quiet as well. His eyes traveled to the entrance , and there he was.. The red-haired Weasel that broke Hermione's heart holding a dozen of what looked like red muggle flowers, and a box of chocolate frogs.

"Draco, sit down." Blaise was tugging on his school robes which made Malfoy realized he was standing up. He watched as Ron walked straight down the Gryffindor table towards Hermione. Even though everyone's eyes were at Ron, he didn't feel nervous what-so-ever. Being in Gryffindor and all. The closer Ron got to Hermione, the shakier Malfoy got. Before he knew it, Ron was on his knees in front of Hermione holding out the red muggle flowers and the box of chocolate frogs muttering words Malfoy couldn't hear.

It was now Hermione that was talking, and Ron's expression was suddenly full of sadness, but it was long before he was smiling big as ever and giving Hermione a tight hug. As soon as Hermione accepted the flowers and chocolate frogs, Malfoy knew that they had gotten back together. He didn't know what was happening with him. But he felt so jealous, angry, and sad all in one. He walked knocked his plate out of the Slytherin table, causing eyes to turn to him. He walked out of the Great Hall without another word.

Hermione and Ron were all okay now, and they were speaking to each other again. Nothing could make Hermione happier at the moment than having her best friend back in her life. She said goodnight to her friends and headed for her common room.

"Fire-Whiskey." Hermione announced the password to the portrait of the Four Founders of Hogwarts to get inside her shared common room with Draco. She walked in with a smile on her face, but her expression changed completely when she saw Malfoy still awake, lying down on the couch nearest to the fire. 'I wish his hair catches on fire.' But sadly for Hermione, her wish didn't come true.

When she was about to take the first step up the staircase, Malfoy had said the unexpected.

"I'm happy for you and that Weasel, but why did you get back with him after what he had done to you?" For once, there was sincerity in his voice. There was no hint of sarcasm, or anything. He sounded like he was just asking a normal question and wanted it to get answered.

"Why so interested in my love life all of a sudden?" Hermione was really shock, and she took a seat down on the floor next to him. She had been having a good day, and she didn't wanna argue with him, so she decided to stay calm and not make him mad.

"You don't have to answer, Granger. I was just curious that's all." and with that, he got up and walked away from her.

"Just because I forgave him doesn't automatically make us a couple again." Hermione stated before he could get any farther.

"But you accepted the chocolate frogs and those flowers." Malfoy suddenly felt at ease knowing that they haven't got together.

"What can I say. I'm a sucker for roses and chocolates." She smiled at him, and surprisingly, he smiled back at her. 'He has such a charming smile' Hermione was examining Malfoy's smile and wondered why she never noticed how well constructed his face was. His lips looked so soft, and his smile was just made him so irresistible.

"So those are what those things we're called." The flashback of the bloody red flowers Ron was holding in the Great Hall came flashing back in his memory.

"Roses? Yeah. it's a muggle flower. You would know all about muggles and muggle-borns, right Draco? Since you're so in love with them." There was certainly sarcasm in her voice, but Malfoy liked the way she made it sound so calm, and like she wasn't picking a fight with him.

"No. I think im just in love with one." Hermione was shocked at his response. And so was Draco himself. He didn't know what was running through his head when he said that. He began to panic and he wanted to get out of her presence before he said something else to embarrass himself and his reputation. He rushed to the staircase, but Hermione had blocked him.

"You really have a thing on walking out on me, don't you Malfoy?" Their faces were now just a few inches away from each other. They were so close together, Hermione could hear the beating of his heart. She was surprised that he even had a heart. She laid her hand against where his heart was, and it made him flinch. It was beating awful fast.

"Isn't that what you want, to be away from me as much possible?" Draco leaned in closer and whispered to her ear. He brushed her awfully frizzy hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears.

"No." Hermione leaned closer and closer until his lips were now pressed against hers. He placed his hands on her waist, and she wrapped her hands around his neck. It was a gentle kiss, nothing special, but it was full of passion.

He pulled her body closer to his without breaking the kiss. She felt how soft his lips were. They weren't snogging like crazy, so she had time to cherish every moment of it. Not like when she snogged Ron, he always considered wet snogging.

Hermione suddenly pushed him away. "I'm sorry." Tears began to leak down from her eyes, and she ran straight to her room. While downstairs, Malfoy felt totally rejected, but he wasn't hurt at all. He actually enjoyed the kiss, even though it was with his arch nemesis, Hermione Granger. But the image of him making her cry made him angry, he punched the wall so many times, his hands started to bleed. The blood from his hand started to drip and it was really becoming painful.

He thought he deserved it so he didn't do anything about it. Draco went straight to bed, and believe it or not, he cried himself to sleep. Not because of how much his hand was hurting, but because he made Hermione cry. He actually cared for her, and felt sudden guilt for causing her eyes to leak.


End file.
